


Хочешь немного космоса?

by EliLynch



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Доктор со статусом "в активном поиске компаньонов", подбивает парня из правительства на сомнительную космическую авантюру.





	

— Эй, мальчик, хочешь немного космоса?   
Олли вздрогнул, да так, что с его носа чуть не свалились очки.   
"Это самый идиотский способ подкатить к кому-либо", - подумал он.   
Начинался очередной бессмысленный день его жизни, и вот, пожалуйста, он был сразу же засран появлением какого-то извращенца. Олли считал, что к нему подкатывают куда чаще, чем следовало бы. Тем более, на этой автобусной остановке. Не далее как ранней осенью нынешнего года он, стоя на этом же самом месте, получил серьезную моральную травму, сведя знакомство с эксгибиционистом. Впрочем, случившееся сложно было назвать знакомством. В тот момент, когда Олли спешно поедал прямо из пакета картофельные палочки, заменявшие ему завтрак, мимо прошел человек в неуместном, слишком теплом для осени, кожаном плаще. Олли, помнится, даже успел подумать, что под таким плащом хорошо смотрелись бы пистолеты.  
А потом плащ распахнулся перед ним. К сожалению, не ради демонстрации пистолетов. Под плащом, по сугубо субъективному мнению Олли, не было ничего, чем стоило бы хвастаться перед случайными прохожими. Не то, чтобы у него был большой опыт в подобных делах, но...   
Картофельные палочки с тех пор исчезли из рациона Олли (с той же стремительностью, с какой скрылся за поворотом эксгибиционист), уж больно много неприятных ассоциаций стали вызывать.   
И вот, пожалуйста, теперь его будет террориризовать новый говнюк.   
Как назло, этим отвратительным промозглым лондонским утром на остановке не было никого, кто мог пожелать вступиться за честь Олли.   
К сожалению, даже сам Олли не умел вступаться за себя. Его навыки в социальной самообороне остались лежать вместе с разбитыми очками на полу в одной из школьных раздевалок.   
Олли искоса посмотрел на наглого нарушителя чужого спокойствия. Странно, пожилой уже, в приличном костюме, при галстуке, а туда же - подкатывать к молодым парням. Впрочем, с такими субъектами Олли доводилось сталкиваться и в правительстве. Некоторым из них перечить было нельзя, приходилось терпеть похлопывания по спине... и тому, что ниже спины. Но уж с незнакомцем на улице он волен говорить как угодно, не рискуя отправиться обратно в удивительный мир сельскохозяйственных проблем.   
— Кхм. Это очень, ну просто очень оригинальная пикап-фраза, — отрывисто произнес Олли, потратив на выпад весь накопленный за неделю запас сарказма.   
Его воинственный настрой не произвел на незнакомца никакого впечатления.   
— Это не пикап-фраза, а серьезное деловое предложение.   
— Мне кажется, я еще слишком молод для ваших деловых предложений.   
"Надо было ограничиться "отъебись", чего я распинаюсь".   
— Для этого предложения нет возрастных ограничений. Однажды оно было сделано семилетней девочке, — помедлив, незнакомец посмотрел на Олли с укоризной, в его взгляде ясно читалось "бери с нее пример". — Она, кстати, согласилась сразу.   
Олли, не ожидавший подобных откровений, поперхнулся воздухом.   
"Господи, точно ненормальный. Еще и педофил. Крадет детей. Может, и про меня подумал, что я несовершеннолетний. Продавцы в винных отделах вечно так считают".   
— В-вы вообще кто такой?   
Незнакомец просиял, с многозначительным видом приподнял свои густые брови ("в одних его бровях больше угрозы, чем во мне" - подумал Олли) и объявил:   
— Я Доктор!  
"Тебя бы самого к доктору отвести, и срочно".   
— Какой еще доктор?   
Самопровозглашенный доктор усмехнулся.   
— Просто Доктор. Считай, что это имя.   
— Что за ерунда, не бывает таких имен!  
Доктор напустил на себя обиженный вид.   
— Знаешь, Олли, твое имя тоже не является шедевром литературной мысли.   
Вот тут Олли испугался по-настоящему. В голове замелькали отрывки из шпионских фильмов, пред его мысленным взором пронеслись и исчезли наручники, дыба, люди в нацистской форме, люди в ушанках с балалайками наперевес, угрожающего вида итальянцы и никак не вписывающаяся в видеоряд тарелка с лапшой.   
— А вы откуда знаете, как меня зовут? — спросил Олли, заметно побледнев.   
— Потому что я за тобой слежу, вот уже несколько дней, — невозмутимо откликнулся Доктор, а затем озвучил то, что, как полагал Олли, было известно ему одному: — И пришел к выводу, что ты очень несчастный человек.   
— Что? Следите? — встревоженно переспросил Олли.   
— Ну да. За тобой и за тем, что вскоре попытается сожрать все ваше министерство. Но об этом можешь не волноваться.   
Маятник мнений Олли снова пришел в движение и качнулся в сторону "нет, не шпион, просто полный псих".   
— С-сожрать? — Олли окинул незнакомца крайне неприязненным взглядом, взвалив на него вину за свой недавний испуг. — Слушайте, вы ненормальный, что ли? Я ведь и полицию вызвать могу!   
— Нет же! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Доктор. — Я Доктор! Видишь ту полицейскую будку? Зайди внутрь и все поймешь!  
Полицейскую будку Олли видел. Совсем рядом, буквально в десяти шагах. Будка радовала его не больше, чем психопат в костюме. Олли точно помнил, что еще вчера никаких полицейских будок на остановке не стояло, только урна с воткнутыми в нее рекламными листовками.   
"Кажется, его безумие передается воздушно-капельным путем". Эта гениальная идея тоже могла бы показаться стороннему наблюдателю ненормальной, но разум Олли, переполненный впечатлениями, как воздушный шарик, в который вкачали слишком много воздуха, принял скоропалительное решение уйти в отставку, и на первый план выступили инстинкты.   
"Беги, уебан", - нежно распорядился инстинкт выживания. Олли сделал два шага назад и уже собрался было повернуться и последовать этому мудрому совету...   
Для своего возраста (а на вид ему можно было дать лет пятьдесят) Доктор был бодр и активен. А еще находился в прекрасной физической форме. Олли узнал это, когда пальцы Доктора мертвой хваткой вцепились в его локоть. Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на слабое сопротивление и на возгласы протеста, Доктор потащил свою добычу к полицейской будке.   
— Ну чего ты боишься?! — негодующе восклицал он. — Если, заглянув туда, все еще будешь считать, что я ненормальный, сможешь уйти. Обещаю!  
"Какой смысл верить обещаниям безумца?"   
— Пустите меня! — во весь голос верещал Олли. — А то закричу!  
— Можно подумать, что сейчас ты не вопишь... — пробурчал Доктор себе под нос и, совершив впечатляющий рывок вперед, достойный лучших игроков в бейсбол, силой втолкнул Олли в будку, после чего захлопнул дверь за его спиной.   
— Ну?! Теперь заткнешься наконец?!  
— Сейчас же отпуст...  
Расчет Доктора оправдался: Олли замолчал, позабыв закрыть рот. Вытаращив глаза, он изумленно разглядывал место, в котором оказался. Место, которое определенно не походило на стандартный внутренний мир полицейской будки. То, что видел он, могло претендовать на роль инсталляции авторства Энди Уорхола, слепленной под воздействием крупной дозы кокаина для съемок третьесортного фантастического фильма. Гигантская консоль, находившаяся в центре просторного помещения, приветливо посверкивала всеми цветами радуги, свет отражался от стен, свет отражался от потолка, количество разнообразных кнопок и рычагов на панели консоли противоречило здравому смыслу и законам физики. Олли разглядывал все это с величайшим вниманием и молчал.   
Он жалел, что плохо запоминал многосложные матерные конструкции, часто изрекаемые его коллегами из правительства.   
Доктор наблюдал за ним, привалившись к стене. Он тщетно пытался отдышаться, но выглядел куда счастливее, чем несколькими минутами ранее.   
— Надо же, сработало, — произнес он, когда выровнял дыхание. — Олли Ридер, ты поразительно упертый человек. Не сочти за комплимент.   
— Но... Как? Что за черт? Почему... — забормотал Олли Ридер. — Это какой-то оптический обман?   
Доктор презрительно фыркнул.   
— Сам ты оптический обман, недоразумение человеческое. Это ТАРДИС. Настоящая. Можешь по консоли погладить. Погладить, я подчеркиваю, не смей ни на что нажимать, если не хочешь прямо сейчас отправиться к праотцам. Или к праотцам динозавров, — добавил он, чуть поразмыслив.   
— Н-не буду я ее трогать. — Голос Олли звучал пусто, механически. От потрясения он переключился на автопилот. — Это же главный закон любого фантастического или мистического произведения: не трогай неизвестное тебе устройство, а не то всё пойдёт по пизде...  
Доктор усмехнулся.   
— Правильно рассуждаешь. По пизде мы с тобой еще не раз успеем сходить. Начиная с сегодняшнего дня ты становишься моим компаньоном.   
Прозвучало это торжественно, прямо как на церемонии посвящения в рыцари, не больше, не меньше. Но Олли первым делом подумал, что его желают сделать содержанкой.   
Собравшись с силами, он повернулся к Доктору.   
— Простите, что? Как вы сказали?   
— Компаньон. Ты. — Для большей убедительности Доктор красиво взмахнул рукой, погрузив разговор в атмосферу драматических театров. — Ты да я, я и ты и удивительные приключения во времени и пространстве ждут нас! Это и другая херня.   
Из его потока сознания Олли уловил одно лишь последнее слово. Это слово было ему отлично знакомо и ассоциировалось с самыми крупными неудачами.   
— Я...я не понимаю. — Олли тряхнул головой, приведя в движение все свои буйные кудряшки. — Объясните с самого начала.  
"Или выпустите меня отсюда".   
— Где ты в последние годы проебывал Рождество? — Доктор страдальчески закатил глаза, но тут же перебил сам себя: — Или этого еще не происходило? Ладно, приготовь уши, в них вольется короткая охуительная история. Я - повелитель времени. Таймлорд. Доктор. Вокруг нас - моя ТАРДИС, машина, позволяющая перемещаться во времени и пространстве. А ты - счастливчик, которого собираются поселить здесь. Удобства входят в стоимость поездки.   
— Во времени... и пространстве? Куда угодно и в какой угодно момент? — Олли издал нечто, что, при наличии воображения, могло сойти за смешок. Подспудно он все еще продолжал надеяться, что над ним подшучивают.   
— Да, куда угодно, — кивнул Доктор. — Только далеко не все планеты и моменты истории стоят того, чтобы тратить на них время. Пойми наконец, это не сон и не программа "Розыгрыш". И не смей падать в обморок! Я тебе искусственное дыхание делать на стану, брошу в бассейн, чтобы очнулся побыстрее.   
— Программа "Розыгрыш" была моей последней надеждой, но вы совсем не похожи на человека, которого интересуют дурацкие розыгрыши... — "На злобную акулу вы похожи, блядь, которой нужен океан вместо бассейна". Олли осекся. — Погодите, тут и бассейн есть?!  
Доктор снова кивнул.   
— Бассейн, библиотека, сауна, зимний сад... Бескрайние бездны всякой хуйни, спасибо моим прошлым регенерациям. Уборку здесь делать бесполезно. Зато комнат для гостей штук двадцать, так что у тебя будет выбор.   
Поток вопросов от Олли нельзя было остановить новостью о комнатах.   
— Прошлые регенерации? Это еще что такое?   
— Это мои прошлые жизни, скажем так.   
— Прошлые жизни? Вы что, буддист? — Олли отважился на новый смешок.   
— Я не буддист, а ты придурок. Сказано же было: таймлорд. Мы не умираем, вместо этого меняем внешнюю оболочку.   
— С ума сойти...   
"И что же вам, такому крутому, понадобилось у нас в Лондоне? Явно не местные достопримечательности приехали посмотреть".   
— Погодите, — нахмурился Олли. — Вы сказали, что не все моменты чего-то стоят. Тогда почему вы сейчас здесь?   
Доктор резко помрачнел, а вместе с ним как будто изменилось настроение и самой ТАРДИС. Свет сделался приглушенным, изо всех углов повеяло запахом приближающего апокалипсиса.   
— Я здесь, чтобы разобраться с наследством, оставленным Одиннадцатым. По твоему городу шляется целый выводок зайгонов, и сейчас они пытаются захватить власть. А мне Лондон дорог как память. Вся ваша засранная Земля дорога, успел к ней привязаться, пока торчал здесь.   
— Чей выводок? Я так понимаю, они, эм, не совсем люди? — Голос Олли ослабел. — Боже, благослови научную фантастику.   
"Которую я читал меньше, чем следовало". Кто бы мог подумать, что на страницах изданий в мягких переплетах, обложки которых были украшены многоглазыми чудовищами, была написана чистая правда. Жаль, что родители говорили ему совсем другое.   
— Не люди, они... — Доктор задумался, подбирая красочное сравнение, — здоровенные губки с лицами. С лицами, но без квадратных штанов. Зато у них есть присоски и они умеют перевоплощаться в похищенных людей, при условии, что похищенный остается жив и находится под их контролем. Один такой клон сейчас занимает место пресс-секретаря ПМ.   
Олли пришел в ужас.   
— Что?! Пресс-секретарь?!  
Пресс-секретаря он часто видел на работе. Томас, бочкообразный парень с топорщащимися усами. Он орал на Олли и других своих коллег, перебарщивал с антидепрессантами, а однажды попал на страницы газеты после того, как избил журналиста бутылкой минералки. Как человек Томас был плох. Но он точно был человеком. Или... умело притворялся им в последнее время? От мысли, что его хлопал по щеке иноплатянин-губка с присосками, Олли ощутил приступ тошноты.   
— И вы сказали, что министерство кто-то сожрет. — В голосе Олли появились истеричные нотки. — Сколько их там всего?!  
Доктору, кажется, нравилось смотреть на то, как Олли паникует. Он довольно хмыкнул и пояснил:   
— Пока штук десять, но в перспективе они собираются сюда всю свою цивилизацию перетащить, вот тогда полный пиздец наступит.   
Заметив, что лицо Олли стало покрываться красными пятнами, Доктор счел нужным проявить капельку человеколюбия. Подойдя к гостю, он с покровительственным видом погладил его по плечу.   
— Ничего, не бойся. Вместе мы предотвратим беду.   
— Вместе?! — Олли охнул от страха. — А почему я? Почему вы именно за мной следили?   
Безмятежно улыбнувшись, Доктор взлохматил его волосы.   
— У тебя забавные кудри. Ты громко орешь, пугаешься быстро, краснеешь, как девчонка. Спутники должны быть именно такими.   
Олли и раньше говорили, что он похож на девочку, но из уст регенерирующего повелителя времени это прозвучало особенно оскорбительно. На какое-то время Олли забыл даже об угрозе всему человечеству.   
— Ч-чего? — обиженно протянул он.   
— Это же прекрасные навыки! Достали меня спутники-девушки, хочу парня, но чтобы был смазливый, как девушка. — Доктор пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты подходишь. А здесь у тебя жизнь все равно унылая.   
— Вы меня собираетесь с собой забрать, что ли?   
— Да! Блядь, Олли, я начинаю понимать, почему на тебя все время орали в министерстве. Не в первый раз уже объясняю: космос ждет нас! Приключения!  
— И пришельцы! Куча чертовых кровожадных пришельцев, я прав?!  
— Не без них, — неохотно признал Доктор, — но что с того? С тобой буду я, а у меня есть она!  
Вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака нечто, отдаленно напоминающее отвертку, только с лампочкой и на пару размеров больше, чем положено, Доктор помахал ею перед лицом Ридера.   
— Это еще что за хрень? — удивленно вскинул брови Олли. — Мини-световой меч?   
"Таким пришельцев придется по частям пилить, много времени займет, должно быть".   
Пальмовая ветвь удивления перешла к Доктору.   
— Что-что? — недоуменно переспросил он. — Это не меч, а звуковая отвертка!   
Доктор коснулся неприметной кнопки на рукоятке, и отвертка завибрировала в него в руках, издав громкий пронзительный звук.   
— Это универсальный инструмент в борьбе с межгалактическим дерьмом.   
"Ввинчивает пришельцев в стены?" Олли отчетливо представил себе это: целый огромный зал с пришельцами, развешанными по стенам, как трофеи, словно оленьи головы в гостиных охотников. "Нет, ерунда какая-то".   
— И... как она работает?   
— А ты любознательный, — одобрительно заметил Доктор. — Она по-разному работает. С ее помощью можно деньги из автоматов вытаскивать, двери можно взрывать, телепортирующие сигналы перехватывать... Дохрена полезная вещь.   
— Окей, тогда просто скажите, чего она _не_ делает?   
— Ну, массаж простаты тебе не сделает.   
Никак не ожидавший такого ответа Олли закашлялся и покраснел, как свекла. Ладно, он худо-бедно привык к сальным шуточкам про свою ориентацию, гулявшим по кабинетам в правительстве, но здесь, сейчас и с упоминанием отвертки...   
Дождавшись, пока он закончит кашлять, Доктор ехидно ухмыльнулся.   
— Прости, не удержался. Хотелось бы еще добавить, что посуду она за тебя тоже мыть не станет и кровать не заправит. В основном она предназначена для различных манипуляций с техникой, в том числе и инопланетной.   
— И как она поможет против этих... как вы их назвали? — попытался вернуть разговор в деловое русло Олли, чувствуя, как продолжают пылать щеки.   
— Зайгоны. Отсюда никак не поможет, поэтому мы отправимся к ним в гости, расхреначим все мало-мальски важное, что найдем на их корабле, главнокомандующего возьмем в плен, и ты будешь бить его ногами до тех пор, пока он не отзовет своих солдат.   
Олли подумал, что Доктор, вероятно, подшучивает над ним, больно уж дико и непродуманно выглядел выдвинутый им план, но на всякий случай побледнел.   
— Я в жизни никого не бил ногами.   
"Хотя многих хотелось избить". Олли времен младшей, средней, старшей школы часто думал о том, что было бы, если бы не его толкали на шкафчики, не его хлестали мокрым полотенцем по спине в раздевалке, не его запирали в кладовках и не его тыкали носом в струю холодной воды из фонтанчика в коридоре, а он, он делал бы это с другими, с теми, кто заслужил наказания. Дальше размышлений дело не шло, ему оставалось только убегать и терпеть унижения молча. Молча, потому что если ты сопротивляешься и просишь остановиться, то делают больнее.   
— И вообще, если вы думаете, что я хоть сколько-нибудь храбрый человек, — добавил Олли тише, — то ошибаетесь.   
— Это поправимо, Олли. — Теперь голос Доктора звучал мягко, в нем можно было различить пятьдесят оттенков сочувствия. — Бить ногами того, кто уже находится в плену, труда не составляет, уверяю тебя. Тебе понравится, когда распробуешь. Ты же так жаждал власти, мальчик. Хотел получить повышение, право указывать другим.   
"Детские мечты сбываются криво и с опозданием или не сбываются вовсе".   
— Я совсем не это имел в виду, — расстроенно произнес Олли.   
— Так даже лучше, — продолжил Доктор голосом образцового змея-искусителя. — Получишь все и сразу, а начальства над тобой не будет. Кто ты сейчас? Не больше, чем мальчик на побегушках. А я тебе целую вселенную предлагаю.   
"И пару коньков в придачу..."  
— Просто... исчезнуть с лица Земли? Существовать не пойми где и не пойми когда?   
Жутковатое предложение. Олли и без того частенько сомневался, есть ли смысл в его существовании.   
— Ты сможешь возвращаться. Причем вернешься в ту же минуту, как отправился в путешествие. Знакомые даже не заметят твоего отсутствия.   
Знакомые, ха. Те мудаки, с которыми приходится работать, готовые подставить в любую минуту, как только представится возможность прыгнуть выше, наступив на чужую голову? Или те так называемые друзья и подружки на один уикенд, с которыми он знакомился случайно, в сети и на вечеринках? Даже домашних животных, и тех у него нет.   
— Было бы у меня много знакомых, — разоткровенничался Олли, печально вздохнув. — Не заметят и так.   
— Тогда что тебя смущает?   
— Где-то здесь должен быть подвох.   
— Ты же не душу продаешь, — сказал Доктор и вздохнул печальнее, чем его собеседник, мигом утратив сходство с искусителем. — Подвох в том, что однажды тебе надоест и ты свалишь. Это для меня подвох.   
Похоже, таймлордам тоже бывает одиноко, подумал Олли.   
— Тогда зачем вообще меня подбирать?   
— Иначе скучно. Кому сдались тайны мироздания и спасения планет, если никто не стоит рядом с тобой, никто не восхищается твоими деяниями, никто не нуждается в защите.   
Наконец-то Олли услышал от него что-то привычное, понятное от начала и до конца. Страх одиночества, пожалуй, объединял лучше, чем общий враг, представленный губчатыми пришельцами.   
— Так вы еще и защищать меня собрались? — Олли улыбнулся, вновь почувствовав твердую почву под ногами. — А с меня восторженные отзывы?   
— И кофе. Говорят, ты делаешь хороший кофе.   
— Откуда вы знаете?   
— Выяснил за время слежки. Тебя же часто за кофе посылают и не проклинают потом.   
Олли пожал плечами, признавая, что да, приготовление кофе было одной из тех малочисленных областей, где он мог блеснуть мастерством.   
— Ну, если тут есть бассейн и зимний сад, полагаю, и кофеварка найдется?   
— Где-то должна валяться. — Доктор вновь расплылся в улыбке. — Так ты останешься?   
Это было странно, видеть, как кто-то ждет его ответа. Рассчитывает на него. Говорит, что будет заботиться. С тех пор, как Олли покинул дом родителей, он почти не сталкивался с подобным к себе отношением и забыл, как бывает приятно знать, что кто-то думает о тебе, думает, не считая бесполезным дураком или бессловесным слугой.   
— Наверное, да. Да, — ответил Олли.   
Впоследствии он не раз утверждал, что хотел бы вернуться в прошлое и вбить "да" самому себе в глотку, но Доктор ему не верил. И правильно делал, потому что на самом деле Олли никогда не пожалел о принятом решении.


End file.
